lalaloopsy_collegefandomcom-20200213-history
Pickles restaurant
Pickles: Restaurant is now open for business once again Peanuts and storm e: Can we have a seat? Menstruations: me too Pregnancy: me three Ovulation: me four Menopse: me five Bea: me six Jewel: me seven Misty: me eight Rosy: me nine Elephant: *trumpet* Cat: *meow* amenorrhoea: laughing Ringmaster: laughing Peanut: stop ringmaster, clown, acrobat, let me carry you high chair. dinner time! Menopause: menopausal, dinner time! amenorrhoea stop hitting in the restaurant amenorrhoea: fine Menstruation: menstrual, dinner time! Menstrual: but Menstruation: none buts Menstrual: fine Menstruation: thank you menstrual menstruation. menstruate it will be you turn after menstrual. Rosy: I see frozen characters coming toward peanut's circus Peanut: It's the snow queen. Squirt: I love frozen! me and peanut are seeing part 2 of frozen! Elsa: hi peanut Peanut: Am I dreaming? Storm: Anna is at van right now. Squirt: is something going on in you're world? Anna: Oh no don't be silly, we just wanted say hi Jewel: Is the snow queen here? Elsa: I sure am! Anna: She is jewel sparkles! I just met her Jewel: I am. Peanut: menopause and menstruation and pregnancy and ovulation are here too! Menopause: amenorrhoea we need look nice for Elsa and Anna who are in Lalaloopsy land right now Anna: are you menopause? Elsa: I am trying find menstruation but no luck :( Peanut: Do you see a menstruate house with pads, tampons, menstruation products? Menstruations: I am at Jewels Jewels: nice try! Menopause: yeah menstruations Menstruations: fine Peanuts: yeah menstruations Pregnancies: peanut, don't copy mouopause Peanuts: fine Elssa: yeah peanut big top Anna: yeah peanut Menstruations: hi Elsa Elsa: found menstruation! Peanut: Anna found menopause yet? Anna: yeah at the Lalaloopsy mall doing hormone replacement therapy Peanut: like chemotherapy for cancer or chemo Elsa: cool epilepsy is a seizure disorder Anna: Elsa, not funny Elsa: fine Barbie: yeah Elsa Peanut: menopause stop with the hormone replacement therapy Menopause: it's a menopause treatment Pickles: stop menopause Storm: yeah stop Peanut: stop for sure Elsa: she might be hot flashed Peanut: Are you kidding? she's always hot flashed amenorrhoea: yeah mommy is always hot flashed Menarche: mommy gets period month Fetus: mommy is pregnant forever Ovary: mommy is ovulating forever amenorrhoea: mommy is postmenopause forever Menarche: mommy Menstruation: yes menarche Menarche: menstruation got bed amenorrhoea: I am menopausal! Menopausal: crying Menstrual: crying Postmenopause: crying Menstruate: crying Anna: babies are crying Elsa: not funny Anna Crumbs: yeah Anna Bea: OMG Elsa and Anna are here from Frozen! Rosy: they are! at menstruation 's house Paige: I am menopause again! Malia: I am storm e, peanut, Anna. Emma: I am rosy again! Diana: I am menstruation still! ugh! Don't want have periods anymore :( Mat: I am ringmaster, menopausal. Jocelyne: I am amenorrhoea, crumbs, pregnancy! still Idina: I am Elsa anyways :) Paige: Who's Anna? Emma: I think Malia is Peanut: Paige, amenorrhoea had babies so you now have small infants Menopause: Hey Paige Menstruations: hey Diana Peanuts: hey Malia Ovulation: I don't know actors of me :( Pregnancy: I have Jocelyne amenorrhoea: me too Emma: Who's amenorrhoea? I have stumbles Malia: menopause's little sister! Emma: oh the climacteric Jocelyne: the change of life Emma Peanut: hey! Storm: hey! Malia: fun! Menopause: hey! Paige: fun! Menstruation: hey! Diana: fun! Pregnancy: hey! amenorrhoea: hey! Jocelyne: fun! Rosy: hey! Emma: fun! Pickles: hey! Jessica: fun! Jewel: hey! Kazumi: fun! Peanut: squirt where were we? oh yes Menopause: the menopausal therapy is about start Menstruation: menarche come here Rosy: stumbles come here Menopause: menopausal, postmenopause rollover for toy, I know you can do it Menopausal: *rolls over* Menopause: gasps menopausal just rolled over! Postmenopause: *climbs on the couch* and *rolls over* Menopause: gasps postmenopause just rolled over and climbed on the couch. Peanut: clown and acrobat can't rollover yet. rollover for candy peanuts, popcorn, cotton candy Category:MENSTRUATION Category:MENOPAUSE Category:JEWEL SPARKLES Category:Peanut big top Category:Frozen Category:Characters Category:Frozen stories Category:Elsa Category:Anna Category:Amenorrhoea Category:Menopausal Category:Rosy Category:Sisters Category:STORM E. SKY Category:Misty mysterious Category:Elephant Category:Mouse Category:Cat Category:Bea Category:Menstruations Category:PREGNANCY